Schlaflied
by eau de toilette
Summary: "¿Te doy un consejo? No hables con extraños, y corre ante el peligro. Se dice que el bosque esconde muchos secretos y misterios, aunque pienso que sólo quieren asustar a las personas. Pero te lo repito Ginny, no hables con extraños." Adaptación de caperucita roja.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Esta historia fue escrita para el reto de cuentos-infantiles del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: __¡__El mejor amor prohibido! __e invito a todo lector a que se una si no lo ha hecho__. __La historia está ligeramente basada en Caperucita Roja y bueno, el contexto de la historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno en Rumania, aunque no estoy muy segura del lugar de ubicación de Charlie Weasley, pero decidí Bucarest como lugar principal._

_¡__Ah! Hablando sobre el tema de la historia que tiene título raro, Schlaflied es una palabra en alemán que significa canción de cuna, y que la tomé de canción Sleepsong de Bastille por si les da la curiosidad de escuchar la canción._

_Harry Potter y los personajes tanto principales como secundarios son propiedad de J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Schlaflied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Eh, Luna! ¡¿Has visto mi cartera?!

—No la he visto. — respondió la joven en su habitual postura al vertir el líquido del café en las tazas. —¿Ya le diste un vistazo al baño?

—¡Si, ya lo hice! — la voz de Ginny se escuchaba por el vestíbulo —No hay nada ahí.

Era una bonita mañana, algunos rayos del sol atravesaban la pequeña ventana de la cocina, a pesar del clima otoñal que hacía en Bucarest.

El problema de las mañanas, es que generalmente las personas tienen la terrible costumbre de apagar el despertador justo en el primer momento que suena, y aún en un estado somnoliento vuelven a cerrar sus ojos confiados en que se levantarán en algunos minutos después, pero existe una terrible realidad donde la mayoría de las veces, sucede el caso contrario. Aunque claro, las hay de esas personas…como Ginny Weasley, que no tienen necesidad de un despertador para levantarse.

Pero el día de hoy fue la excepción.

—¡Es que no la encuentro! — la pelirroja apareció ante la puerta de la cocina, y se acercó hacia la mesa —Que no se te olviden los bizcochos.

—Te los terminaste ayer, hay galletas de mantequilla.

—Ayer al mediodía había varios en el refrigerador.

—Y misteriosamente desaparecieron horas después. —dijo Luna inocentemente, sus ojos cerrados y postura relajada al beber de su café —¿Ya checaste en el sofá?

—Eh…creo que no. —Ginny volvió a desaparecer de la cocina, y momentos después se escuchó un pequeño grito —¡Te encontré! ¡Maldita cartera del demonio!

—Se te enfría tu café.

—Listo. — se colocó en una de las sillas y se dispuso a morder una galleta—Esa jodida cartera siempre se esconde de mí.

—Deben ser los _nargles_ que rondan por ahí.

—No estamos en Mundo-Mágico Luna.

—Lo sé, pero todo es posible. ¿Dónde dices que vive tu hermano?

—A las afueras de la ciudad_._ ¿Me pasas la azúcar?

—Toma, —al pasarle el bote azúcar continuó—oye, pero ¿Ya lo habías visitado una vez con tu familia?

—Sí, —respondió Ginny —pero se mudó a una casa más lejana, al parecer hay un bosque antes de llegar.

—Ah, el bosque de _pinos de colores_.

—¿El qué?

—Está justo después del _río Dambovita_. Hay muchas leyendas que surgen de ahí. —dijo Luna con simpleza. —Una de ellas trata sobre una joven llamada Dambovita que tenía una memoria increíble sobre los bosques y caminos. Un día se encuentra con un príncipe que se encontraba perdido y ella al ayudarle, el príncipe le pide matrimonio como agradecimiento. Curiosamente la joven lo rechaza, al parecer porque estaba enamorada de otro por lo que el joven noble le obsequia una peonza que concede deseos. Finalmente resulta que al girar la peonza, se origina el río que ahora conocemos. Una historia muy romántica, ¿no crees? **(*)**

La pelirroja le digirió una mirada de confusión. El poco tiempo que llevaban viviendo en la ciudad, y Luna ya se sabía de memoria los nombres de las calles y las tiendas. ¡Y ahora con esto! ¿Leyendas de muggles?

—Sabes que soy escéptica con esas cosas.

—Ay Ginny, por ya no vivir en Mundo-Mágico, no significa que no sucedan cosas en la vida de los humanos… —tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida —normales.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de magia y cosas misteriosas y hablar de otra cosa? —No era fácil llevar esta nueva vida, alejarse de los remanentes de la Guerra y los recuerdos de todos sus amados que perdió, que aún permanecían en ella y que no dejaban de seguirla…de atormentarla.

Sin tan sólo pudiese regresar el tiempo, ella estaría en la Madriguera junto a ellos y las cosas serían distintas. Más no fue así. Y él _hubiera_ se encontraba aún ahí, dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez.

—Ginny,_ te pierdes_—la tranquila voz de Luna la trajo a la realidad. La buena Luna, a veces no entendía el cómo ella podía permanecer tan apacible, tan firme. —¿Quieres una tableta para la cabeza?

—Disculpa Luna, creo que me distraje.

—Tranquila, te entiendo. —dijo Luna al acariciarle el cabello delicadamente a su amiga, mientras la abrazaba—Charlie te necesita, no debe ser fácil para él. Tienes que ser fuerte.

—A veces es un tanto difícil, que no sé si pueda lograrlo.

—Por supuesto que puedes. —sus ojos azules tenían un magnetismo que era imposible no prestarle atención —Eres una Gryffindor. ¿Recuerdas?

—Dirás Gryffindor de corazón. —la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír. —Gracias Luna. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Yo también me pregunto lo mismo. ¿Qué? Es la verdad. —rió al ver la expresión en blanco de la joven —¿Ya tienes el mapa?

—Sí, Charlie me lo mandó ayer por carta.

—¿Sabes cómo llegar?

—El bosque sólo es transitable por medio de caballos, a ver cómo me las ingenio. Charlie dice que es como montar una escoba al jugar Quidditch.

—No lo sé, nunca me he subido a uno. Le hablaré a Blaise que te lleve.

—¿Blaise?

—El tiene un auto ¿Recuerdas? Y conoce mejor la ciudad que yo. —dijo Luna al acercarse al teléfono.

—Vale, pero que no se tarde por favor.

Ginny sabía que existían circunstancias sin explicación, y una de ellas era la interacción entre Blaise y Luna. Incluso sonaba muy fantasioso para ser real, y no entendía como una persona cómo él, decidió terminar viviendo en una ciudad muggle y peor aún, volverse un amigo frecuente de Luna. O al menos eso decía ella, aunque la pelirroja intuía que había algo más escondido por ahí.

—Ya está, dijo que llegaba en unas horas. ¿Ya tienes la maleta lista?

—Ehh…aún no.

—Vamos Ginny, —dijo Luna con una sonrisa —debes apurarte, que las maletas no se arreglan solas.

.

.

.

En efecto, unas horas después, un joven de tez morena de encontraba a las afueras del departamento, recargándose en una puerta de un auto color azul oscuro.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Blaise al notar la estrafalaria vestimenta de la joven rubia, por lo que sonrió de medio lado.

—Me encuentro muy bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Lo de siempre, un poco de esto y ah, de aquello. Nada en especial. —se quitó los lentes oscuros para colocarlos en el cuello de su suéter. —Y bien, ¿Dónde se encuentra la viajera?

—Aquí. —ambos jóvenes se giraron al ver a Ginny caminar hacia ellos, su rostro agitado y cargando un maletín en una de sus manos. —Zabini.

—Weasley. — el joven le tendió la mano —¿Una maleta? Que novedad.

—Llevo lo necesario.

—Si tú lo dices. Luna, ¿Dónde dijiste que debo ir?

—Pasando el río. ¿Me dejas despedirme de Ginny?

—Por supuesto, yo las espero. —dijo Blaise y se dirigió al interior del auto.

—Creo que es tiempo de despedirse. —dijo la pelirroja momentos después —Luna, no sé ni por dónde empezar. —No encontraba las palabras, ambas habían permanecido juntas por mucho tiempo, decidiendo alejarse de los recuerdos del pasado y continuar una vida nueva. Su única amiga, el hecho de despedirse y decir adiós la conmovió. _No me gusta decir adiós, decir adiós es muy triste…_

—_Ginbug._ ¿Así te decían tus hermanos? —y Luna sonreía, nunca dejaba de sonreír. —Hey, no te pongas a llorar. Por Charlie, recuerda.

—Gracias amiga. ¿Me escribirás? —Ginny no tuvo más remedio que asentir y se acercó para brindarle un abrazo.

—Claro. Voy a extrañar ver tu desorden en casa. ¿Llevas la varita por si acaso?

—Sí, la dejé en el maletín.

—Tengo un obsequio para ti.

—¿Una capa? —la pelirroja se echó a reír al ver la pieza de tela, además era de un color rojo muy llamativo. _Luna y sus ideas_.

—La compré el otro día en Diagon Alley antes de venirnos a vivir a Bucarest. ¿No te gusta?

—No estoy acostumbrada a usar vestimenta de ese color.

—Igual te verás lindísima cuando la lleves puesta. Hará bonito contraste con tus pecas.

—Bueno, —dijo Ginny con resignación —te prometo que la usaré. Ya me voy a subir.

—Espera. —Luna la detuvo, y le dijo en voz muy bajita —¿Te doy un consejo? No hables con extraños, y corre ante el peligro. Se dice que el bosque esconde muchos secretos y misterios, aunque pienso que sólo quieren asustar a las personas. Pero te lo repito Ginny, no hables con extraños.

Ginny no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la seriedad con la que hablaba, más sin embargo, la mirada de Lovegood volvió a transformarse en el rostro cálido y apacible de siempre, por lo que la tranquilizó.

—Tranquila, que yo me sé defender. —se colocó una mano en su pecho —_Gryffindor de corazón_.

—Así me gusta escucharte. ¡Manda mis saludos a Charlie!

—¡Te escribo cuando llegue! —gritó la pelirroja al sentir mover el automóvil y ver la figura de Luna borrarse conforme al paso de los minutos y finalmente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no veía más que casas desaparecer.

.

.

.

—Oye Weasley, despierta.

—¿Eh? —abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, una sensación de confusión al parpadear y notar a su alrededor.

—Que ya llegamos.

—Ya entendí. —dijo Ginny al abrir la puerta del auto, y descubrió que tal como Luna había dicho, el río de la ciudad se encontraba a unos cuantos metros. A su izquierda, se veía un estrecho camino que se perdía ante una enorme cantidad de pinos de altura asombrosa. _Los muy llamados pinos de colores, según Luna. Aunque no estoy muy segura que sean de colores, se ven muy paliduchos y débiles. Debe ser por el otoño y el frío del mes pasado._

—Bonita vista. ¿No crees?

—Eso parece.

—Dicen por ahí que el camino del bosque es muy extenso. Muchos han llegado a desaparecer y algunos no sobreviven.

—¿Ya vas a empezar Zabini? —la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante.

—¡Que carácter te cargas Weasley! Para mí que Luna fue la que te echó de su casa. —el moreno rió con sorna —No me asombraría claro.

—Eres un bocón.

—Lo que tú digas, oye mira, ya llegó el caballo. —un hombre de mediana edad, al parecer dedicado a la ganadería debido a su vestimenta rudimentaria, apareció arreando de una cuerda a un caballo de color blanco. —¿Si sabes montar?

—¡Claro que puedo!

Ginny miró un tanto nerviosa al cuadrúpedo. Está bien, sabía algunas cosas sobre los caballos, gracias a su padre, pero, ¿Montar uno de verdad? Sin embargo, aquel hombre _ganadero_, le ayudó a subirse y a colocar con firmeza su maletín a un costado del animal.

—Solamente no le grites, —dijo el hombre, que tenía cejas muy blancas y pobladas —estos animales tienden a ser muy perceptivos.

—Gracias. —sonrió Ginny con amabilidad, y dirigió su mirada al joven de cabellos oscuros —Bueno, gracias Zabini.

—No hay de qué, —Blaise tenía esa sonrisa rara, a veces no entendía cómo podía ser tan fastidioso. —_Ginny._

La pelirroja giró sus ojos en señal de desprecio, y al dar una palmadita al caballo, éste comenzó a moverse a un paso calmado pero firme, por lo que todas sus dudas se despejaron. No era tan difícil, después de todo.

.

.

.

El cielo comenzó a teñirse de un extraño color rosado con un toque de azul. A lo lejos, una brillante estrella decoraba el paisaje, cálido y otoñal.

Ginny comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba en marcha? ¿Dónde estaba su maldito reloj?

—Mierda, creo que lo dejé con Luna. —maldijo a sí misma al bajarse y abrir el maletín —Ay, que estúpida soy. Lo olvidé.

Se incorporó nuevamente al caballo, a pesar de sentir sus piernas un tanto adormecidas por el camino. El animal hizo un pequeño bufido en señal de cansancio.

—Tranquilo viejo. —dijo la pelirroja al detenerse para leer el mapa con el que cargaba —Según el mapa, falta unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar. Si ya sé, yo también tengo hambre pero aún no es momento. Anda, debemos apurarnos.

Al continuar el trayecto, cayó en la cuenta de que cada vez oscurecía, y que también comenzaba a sentirse más frío, por lo que se colocó la capa que Luna le había obsequiado. Era muy cálida y curiosamente le quedaba a la medida. _Muy extraño._

De pronto, un extraño ruido se escuchó a una distancia cercana.

—¿Fuiste tú? —el animal no hizo ruido alguno —¿No? —frunció sus cejas en señal de confusión.

El mismo ruido volvió a escucharse. Era un sonido familiar, algunas veces llegó a escucharlo en sus antiguos días cuando asistía a Hogwarts. Era…

Sus ojos castaños se giraron hacia un montículo de enredadera. Cerró ligeramente sus ojos, buscando escuchar el ruido y reconocer qué era exactamente, hasta que se encontró con un par de ojos rojos espeluznantes que miraban exactamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, por lo que gritó con fuerza e hizo que el caballo galopase a toda velocidad.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse al sentir el aumento de velocidad, intentaba tranquilizarse, pero sentía _aquella cosa_ avanzar a la par y la asustaba, maldición, quería correr y echarse a llorar en los brazos de su madre, pero ella no existía ya, y no quería girar su rostro para descubrir _qué_ era lo que la perseguía, ni loca iba a voltearse.

No supo en qué momento sucedió, pero sintió que había recorrido eternidades hasta que llegó a una colina. El cuadrúpedo comenzó a moverse con lentitud, al sentir la ausencia del peligro pero pisó en falso en una patas una desviación rocosa por lo que tanto el animal como la joven descendieron metros abajo, y la vista de Ginny se volvió borrosa y después de un color muy oscuro.

Lo primero al abrir sus ojos fue una sensación espeluznante y dolorosa que provenía de la nuca. Después, notó que el caballo no se encontraba por ninguna parte. _El estúpido caballo se esfumó._

El maletín permanecía a unos metros cerca de ella, por lo que intentó levantarse sin éxito.

—Perfecto, ahora moriré de hambruna y con un tobillo roto. —maldijo Ginny para sí, así que decidió con cautela, desplazarse poco a poco hasta tomar su maletín y abrirlo.

¡No estaba su varita!

Ginny gritó con frustración y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. _Tranquila, debe estar por ahí, no es cómo que alguien la abrió y se la llevó, sólo te quedaste inconsciente en unos minutos, tranquila Ginny, ¡Cálmate por Merlín!_ , pero no podía tranquilizarse, por lo que comenzó a sollozar.

—¡ ¿Eh?! ¿Quién eres tú? —de pronto, una voz se escuchó y una figura humana fue dibujándose ante la falta de luz. Era la voz de un hombre, en una de sus manos tenía una linterna y en la otra, ¡_Su_ caballo!

—Creo que el caballo te estaba buscando. —dijo la persona al acercarse. Acercó la linterna para poder observar el rostro de la pelirroja, y Ginny no pudo evitar gritar al descubrir la identidad del hombre.

—¡Tú!

_Draco Malfoy._

—Vaya, pero esto sí que es una sorpresa. Una comadreja, pensé que ya estaban extintas.

—¿Qué no estabas muerto? —No sabía ni que decir. Por lo que recordaba, antes de que estallase la Guerra, no se dejaba de hablar sobre la desaparición del más joven de los Malfoy. Muchos pensaban que Draco, prefecto de Slytherin en el sexto año, había sido asesinado en manos de Mortífagos al oponerse al bando de las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort, pero a falta de pruebas y debido a que nunca se encontró el cuerpo ni de él, ni de sus padres, al paso del tiempo cualquier teoría terminó en el olvido.

—Así es, he descendido de la muerte. —el joven rió con ironía —No seas idiota, por supuesto que estoy vivo.

—No entiendo.

—Es una larga historia. —dijo Malfoy con desinterés —¿Qué haces sentada en la oscuridad?

—Nada, simplemente me gusta estar sola en las penumbras de la noche. ¡Me quebré el tobillo baboso!

—Que boquita la tuya. —Podía ver los rasgos aristocráticos, el cabello un poco más largo y esa expresión de superioridad, sin duda, el mismo patán de siempre.

—¡Oye, qué haces! —exclamó alarmada al ver al rubio acercarse a donde se encontraba. —No te conozco muy bien, eres un extraño para mí.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?

—Eh, de por… —dijo Ginny con voz débil. Sinceramente comenzaba a sentirse agotada, y su estómago comenzaba a hacer movimientos extraños, a ausencia de alimento.

—Weasley, no seas tonta. Y cállate. —Draco la levantó con facilidad, a pesar de las protestas de la joven, colocándola en el caballo. —Ahí te ves mejor.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—_A mi casa_, por supuesto.

—¡Eres un sucio! Necesito llegar a casa de mi hermano.

—¿Y crees que con ese tobillo roto puedas caminar? —el rubio volvió a alumbrarle el rostro con la linterna. —Proviniendo de ti, ni cinco metros soportarías.

—¡Puff! —la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos mientras avanzaban —Al menos invítame de cenar.

—¿Invitarte? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan igualada, eh?

—Ya bájale fastidioso.

—De acuerdo, —Draco no pudo evitar reírse con sorna en la oscuridad, mientras veía a lo lejos una pequeña casa iluminarse —pero no vayas a tocar nada, no quiero que ocasiones un desastre.

Ginny estaba repleta de dudas. ¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy en el bosque? ¿No estaba muerto? ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Realmente no fue un Mortífago como algunos decían? Definitivamente no entendía ni pío, pero por lo menos ese _individuo_ le brindaría posada y comida, por más extraño que sonase.

—Entonces esta es tu casa. —Se encontró ante una rústica pero elaborada casa de ladrillo y madera, con ventanas en forma de curva y una chimenea de humo lograba reconocerse al final de la construcción.

—¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó Draco suspicaz. Justo después de abrir la puerta principal, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja y extendió sus brazos en señal de que la volvería a sostener.

—No sé. Una mansión quizá. —respondió Ginny al inclinarse hacia el joven.

—Quizá, pero no fue así. —la dirigió hacia unos pequeños peldaños que guiaban hacia la cocina, finalmente la depósito en una de las sillas. —Oye, no estás tan _liviana_.

—Grosero.

Y Draco Malfoy empezó a reírse, realmente se estaba riendo. Ginny lo miró atónita. _Toda esta situación es tan inusual. ¿Qué carajos hago en una casa de madera con Malfoy? ¡Draco Malfoy de todas las personas!_

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada?

El joven se cruzó de brazos y la observó por un largo rato, comenzaba a sentirse incómoda ante aquel par de ojos grises que no dejaban de inspeccionarla.

—No, es más divertido dejarte en la duda pequeña comadreja.

—¡Eres un…!

—Debo recalcar que te encuentras en mi casa y por lo tanto, debes respetarme.

—¿Respeto? ¡Mira quién habla de respeto!

—¿Me dejas hablar? —dijo Draco con tono de fastidio —Bien, así me agrada. Ahora, ¿Qué hacías ahí tirada en medio de la nada?

—Iba a casa de un hermano, Charlie se llama.

—¿En la noche?

—¡Vale! ¡Vale! Intentaba llegar lo más pronto que podía. —suspiró resignada —Vive un poco después del bosque y bueno, yo simplemente quería llegar, pero una _cosa _comenzó a perseguirme por lo que me caí y lo demás… ya lo sabes.

—¿Una cosa? —preguntó Draco al acercarse a un canasto de frutas. —Toma, una manzana. —le aventó el fruto a la joven y al ver la cara de frustración, no pudo evitar reír con malicia.

—Si, en realidad no supe que era exactamente, —mordió la manzana con voracidad— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí eh?

—Esta es mi casa.

—Ya sé eso, pero, ¿Desde cuándo?

Era tan extraño. Podía intuir que la pequeña comadreja quería respuestas, por la mirada de recelo que le dirigía, pero, algo dentro de sí le decía que había algo más allá, que no podía comprender con certeza pero esa chica tenía algo en sus ojos que…era como regresar el tiempo atrás.

—Mucho tiempo. —dijo después de un interminable silencio —Me gusta vivir aquí.

—¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy leñador. Y no te rías porque si lo haces, te aseguro que te echo de aquí.

—Trataré de contenerme. —Ginny dejó escapar una pequeña risa —¿Qué sucedió con la gran fortuna Malfoy de tu familia?

Eran muchas preguntas, demasiados recuerdos. Merlin, ¿Porqué no se callaba?

—Se perdió. —dijo el rubio con firmeza.

¿Qué su cabello no era color albino? Ahora que podía mirarlo con exactitud, no se veía tan escuálido y desproporcionado como antes. _Que estupideces estás pensando Ginny._

—¿Te gusta lo qué ves?

—Tonto. —espetó la pelirroja en una mueca.

—¿Entonces estofado y sopa?

—Me parece bien, mientras no le añadas veneno.

—Tranquila Weasley, —el joven se dispuso a preparar la cena —no te voy a matar.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo sigue ese tobillo?

—No lo sé, aún siento el dolor.

Draco se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la pequeña alacena en una de las esquinas de la cocina, momentos después apareció con una caja de color blanco en sus manos.

—Veamos ese tobillo, pues.

—¡¿Desde cuándo la haces de doctorcito?!

—Siempre es bueno saber un poco de todo, ¿No crees? —el rubio se acercó a la joven, despojando una de las botas que llevaba como calzado. Tenía una graciosa expresión de concentración al frotar el tobillo lastimado_. Sus cejas son muy pálidas…_

—¿Entonces está fracturado?

—No, —dijo Draco al colocar un ungüento de color azul alrededor de la piel y finalmente utilizar una cinta quirúrgica para envolver la extremidad del pie. —sólo necesitas reposar, en unos días volverás a caminar. Yo esperaba a que terminaras inválida sinceramente.

—¡Eres un maldito!

—Cálmate Weasley, eh… ¿Cómo dices que te llamabas?

—Ginny. —dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos. —G-i-n-n-y.

—Hablo de tu nombre original.

—Me llamo _Ginevra._

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Tu dime, — esta vez no pudo evitar reírse —_Draco_.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy. Es momento de ir a dormir. —emitió un bostezo y alzó una ceja al ver la expresión atónita de la pelirroja. —¿Algún problema?

—Sí, hay un problema. ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

—En la sala, por supuesto. —respondió el rubio con desinterés. —¿Qué esperabas?

—Por lo menos ayúdame a levantarme.

—¡Já! Ni que estuviese loco. —Esto de hacer enojar a la chica Weasley estaba resultando más divertido de lo que pensaba. _Llega de la nada a mi propiedad y ya quiere mandar. Qué mujer más mimada. Espera… ¿Mujer? El color de su cabello es demasiado agresivo, además tiene muchas pecas en el rostro, eh… no es que fuese tan importante. _ —Hay un par de muletas en el ático.

Más tarde, al utilizar el par de objetos de metal para dirigirse a la sala, Ginny se sentó finalmente en un sofá, exhausta del largo día y de los pequeños incidentes ocurridos. Malfoy no se encontraba a la vista, así que se dedicó a hojear un periódico que yacía en la mesa de centro. Por lo que leía, tenía una fecha reciente y el aroma a fábrica aún permanecía en el material. Era una crónica escrita por una persona que se hacía pasar por Anónimo y mientras la pelirroja continuaba leyendo, se encontró con un párrafo que capturó su atención:

"_Las personas en general, tienden a ver a los habitantes de Bucarest como supersticiosos y creyentes de antiguas leyendas, pero lo cierto es que en los últimos meses, se han obtenido ciertos avistamientos sobre una criatura que habita en el bosque de pinos de colores. Sí, por más fantasioso que suene, este ser aún prosigue en su búsqueda de más personas para alimentarse y saciar su voracidad. Así es queridos lectores, estoy hablando del Hombre- lobo."_

—A ésta gente ya se les terminaron las ideas para vender. —dijo Ginny con ironía, regresando el periódico a su antiguo lugar. _Bien, al menos tengo un lugar donde quedarme, en vez de morir en el bosque. Además, a pesar de ser la casa del pomposo de Malfoy, ha sido civil conmigo si es que se puede decir así. Si tan sólo cerrase mis ojos unos minutos…_

Después de alimentar al caballo y cerrar la puerta principal, Draco descubrió que la pelirroja se había quedado dormida en uno de los sofás de la sala. La joven lucía agotada físicamente, ya que se le notaban las bolsas debajo de sus ojos que permanecían cerrados y su respiración era profunda.

Sin pensarlo, decidió cargarla y llevarla hacia la única habitación de la casa. Como buen caballero, le habían enseñado que a pesar de quien fuese la persona, debía ser cordial con las damas, debido a la naturaleza delicada que existía en ellas. Pero, ¡La Comadreja de delicada no tenía ni una pizca! Más sin embargo, al verla ahí no pudo evitar sentirse de una forma extraña. _Igual sigue siendo una Weasley_. Finalmente la cubrió con una frazada y cerró la puerta, para regresar a la sala y disponerse a dormir.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño, en el que se encontraba en un partido de Quidditch y capturaba la snitch.

Cuando fue capitán del equipo de Slytherin, años atrás, nunca la logró capturar.

* * *

**A/N:** **(*)** La leyenda que relata Luna la encontré en una página de leyendas en Rumania.

Espero les haya agradado, me he divertido escribiendo este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Harry Potter ni sus personajes tanto principales como secundarios me pertenecen, simplemente son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Schlaflied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Querido Charlie,_

_El día de ayer me encontraba en camino rumbo a tu ciudad, lamentablemente me sucedió un percance y terminé con un tobillo lastimado. No te preocupes por mí, me encuentro bien, curiosamente me encontré con un…conocido y por ahora, permaneceré en su casa por algunos días. Prometo avisarte cuando reanude el viaje, te extraño muchísimo. Y por favor, ¿Ve adquiriendo un teléfono no?_

_Te quiere, Ginny."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cortar la leña no era una tarea sencilla. En realidad, había ocasiones donde el aroma a madera penetraba por completo en su nariz y terminaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, además las astillas siempre se quedaban adheridas a sus manos. Sin embargo, hay cierto tipo de circunstancias donde te hacen aprender cosas inimaginables, o al menos algo que nunca pasó por su mente. Después de todo, había decidido ser leñador.

Tenía especial predilección por la hacha, ya que consideraba que las sierras brindaban un acabado distinto y poco satisfactorio.

Con gran parte de la mañana invertida en su tala de madera habitual, el joven se detuvo un tanto exhausto, frotándose el sudor de su frente con una mano. Cautelosamente, colocó los distintos pero concretos trazos de madera en una carretilla, para finalmente llevarlas hacia la bodega.

A necesidad de hidratarse con una bebida, caminó hacia la cocina, no sin antes escuchar un ruido que provenía, si sus oídos estaban en lo cierto, directamente de la sala.

—¿Qué se ha dicho sobre no tocar los objetos de esta casa?

La chica Weasley se encontraba situada en el piso, su vistoso cabello recogido en una larga trenza y una cantidad de papeles alrededor de ella. Sobresaltada, se giró con una expresión de sorpresa, parecía una niña pequeña que había sido descubierta mientras hacía una travesura.

—Buscaba postales para mandar una carta. — contestó con simpleza, y una rosada tonalidad apareció en sus mejillas. —Para Charlie. ¿Tan pronto me matarás? —su mirada se fijó en la hacha, que aún permanecía en una de las manos del joven.

—_Fíjate que sí_. — alzó la pieza con fuerza unos momentos, y después la regresó a su estado original. —No necesitas postales, hay una lechuza en la parte trasera de la casa.

—¿Desde cuándo usas una lechuza para correspondencia?

—Vamos, Weasley. —dijo Draco con fastidio —No todos los habitantes de por aquí son _muggles_. Imagino que tu relativo pelirrojo debe tener una de ellas, ¿No?

—Creo que sí.

—Entonces acomoda el desorden que hiciste y después te llevaré con ella.

_Fanfarrón._ Pensó Ginny al reajustar los papeles ubicados en el piso en una pequeña cajonera cercana. Se dirigió a la puerta principal, con cierta torpeza debido a que el tobillo aún le ocasionaba molestia y nunca había utilizado muletas en su vida. Sorpresivamente, Draco se encontraba fuera esperándola. Éste le miró con un aire de presunción y comenzó a caminar a un paso que para la pelirroja era acelerado, por lo que sus pisadas tuvieron que ser más largas y firmes.

Draco se detuvo al arribar a la parte trasera de la casa. Se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de la joven, pero optó por ignorarla una vez más. Después, se acercó a una pequeña casa de tallado rústico, desapareciendo en ella por unos minutos. Finalmente, al reaparecer; llevaba consigo en sus manos una jaula de gran tamaño y dentro de ella, una lechuza, no —reconoció Ginny — más bien, era una especie de búho con aquel color marrón brillante en las plumas y un par de ojos de iris anaranjados.

—¿Porqué la mantienes en un lugar aparte? Deberías resguardarla en tu casa.

—Es un ave muy solitaria. —respondió —Y callada, no le agradan los _desconocidos_. —aclaró el rubio al ver a Ginny acercársele e intentar abrir la jaula.

—No parezco ser una desconocida para él. — sonrió al ver a la ave, con paso firme y elegante posarse en su brazo. —¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Ofiuco.

—¿Ofiuco?

—Sí. —Draco se cruzó de brazos. —Como la _constelación._ —El animal aleteó con fuerza e hizo un pequeño vuelo para colocarse en el brazo de su dueño.

—Bueno, Ofiuco, ¿Me ayudarías a mandar _esto_? —Ginny sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un escrito ubicándolo en las patas del ave, y se acercó para susurrar un nombre en un oído. En instantes, Ofiuco extendió sus alas con gallardía y emitió un silbido, para emprender uno de tantos vuelos del que estaba acostumbrado a realizar.

—¿Qué tan rápido vuela?

—Muy rápido. —respondió el rubio mientras observaba cómo la figura tenue del ave desaparecía ante el nublado cielo.

—Es una bonita ave.

—Lo es. La tengo desde que estuve en Hogwarts y…—se detuvo en el instante, temeroso de haber dicho palabras de más —No importa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la pelirroja e inconscientemente una de sus pequeñas manos se posó en el brazo del joven.

Al sentir el contacto de su mano, la miró con cierta turbación, por lo que en el rostro de Ginny volvió a aparecer _ese_ extraño color en sus mejillas.

_Debe ser el cabello…_

—Claro que estoy bien Weasley. No seas compasiva conmigo, no te queda bien. —dijo con frialdad y sin más que decir, se alejó a un paso apresurado.

Bien dicen que las lechuzas tienden a parecerse a sus dueños, pero Ginny no se encontraba tan segura. Por las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con Malfoy años atrás, siempre se caracterizó por ser un presuntuoso, con aquel par de bravucones que se encargaban de molestar en cualquier momento a su hermano y amigos. Más bien a cualquier persona que no perteneciese a la clase de sangre pura, por lo que a la pelirroja procuró ignorar los poco creativos comentarios sobre su cabello y por ser la _querida_ de Harry Potter.

Las circunstancias al paso de los meses comenzaron a tornarse complicadas, y justo días antes de que estallase la más temible de las Guerras en el Mundo Mágico, se corrió a gran voz la noticia de la desaparición de la familia Malfoy, sin dejar rastro ni pista alguna. Y ahora que se encontraba cercana a uno de los Malfoy, de un modo inusual, recordaba la manera en que el semblante del rubio cambió drásticamente al recordar Hogwarts y de pronto, una sensación extraña la recorrió por completo. _"Creo que piensas demasiado las cosas Ginny"_, pensó finalmente mientras recorría el corto trayecto hacia la casa.

Al llegar, Malfoy no se encontraba por ningún lado.

.

.

.

"_Ginny,_

_¡Me tenías preocupado! Traté de contactar a tu amiga con la que te encontrabas viviendo, pero no he tenido respuesta alguna. Oye niña, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién es ese conocido, eh? Espero sea una casa segura, no me agrada eso que andes por ahí sola divagando en el bosque. Mantenme informado, también te quiero mucho pero eso ya lo sabes._

_p.d: ¡Qué va! Cuando llegues prometo comprar un teléfono, pero ya sabes que no son de mi agrado._

_Tuyo, C.W"_

.

.

.

Una tarde, Ginny decidió visitar el lago que había descubierto el día anterior. Cercana a donde se había situado, se encontraban rocas alrededor, por lo que juntó varias de ellas y comenzó a arrojarlas hacia el agua, una por una.

En ocasiones se preguntaba, que podría haber ocurrido con ella si sus padres y hermanos hubiesen sobrevivido _aquel_ día. Le hubiese encantado dedicarse al Quidditch por completo, el esperar que su hermano Ron contrajese nupcias con Hermione, el encontrarse con los vivos ojos verdes de Harry cada sábado, el saborear el _soufflé_ que la Sra. Weasley preparaba cada mes, el visitar la tienda de bromas de Fred y George, y quizá lo más triste era el hecho que no pudo conseguir algún objeto de la Madriguera, puesto que había sido destruida por completo.

Continuó arrojando rocas, algunas llegaban a una distancia más lejana que otras, y la pelirroja se enfocó en arrojarlas hasta que, una persona detrás de ella imitaba la misma acción.

—Bonita tarde, ¿No?

—Pareciese que sí.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola, arrojando rocas hacia la nada? —se acercó hacia donde se encontraba y Ginny se detuvo, una roca aún permanecía entre sus manos.

—Quería… tener un tiempo a solas. —suspiró—Al aire libre.

—Pues no deberías, —espetó Draco sorpresivamente —por lo menos, no en un lugar retirado.

—A ver, ¡¿Quién te crees que eres tú y desde cuándo puedes obligarme a ir a dónde ir?! —¿_Qué le sucede a este tipo? ¡Es un loco!_

—El bosque no es un lugar seguro, y mucho menos para _cabezas de zanahoria_ como tú.

—¡Ah no! —exclamó exasperada —Por si no lo sabes, ya no estamos en Hogwarts para que te comportes como un mandón.

—Ahora resulta, —giró sus ojos en señal de desinterés —no tienes idea de lo que puedes encontrarte a tu alrededor.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Hay cosas que es preferible que no las conocieses. Anda, vámonos.

—Pues me niego a irme. —la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, negando con su cabeza.

—Weasley…

—Ya lo dije. ¡¿Eh, qué haces?! ¡Bájame idiota! —sintió un fuerte impulso que la sostenía, Malfoy la cargaba mientras se dirigía al camino de regreso.

—Pobre niñita chiflada… —se reía a voz alta —e inválida.

—¡Eres muy exasperante!

—Lo soy. Y encantador, ¿No lo crees?

—Te engañas a ti mismo. —dijo Ginny irritada.

—Por lo menos digo la verdad, —al entrar a la puerta principal, la joven logró soltarse del rubio y a pesar de que no podía caminar bien del todo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia las escaleras. —¡Ey, que te sucede! ¡Weasley! —el rubio la siguió rápidamente, pero su persecución fue acortada ya que Ginny se había encerrado en una habitación. —¡Abre la jodida puerta!

—¡No la voy a abrir! —gritó desde el lado contrario de la puerta.

—¡Que la abras! —exclamó Draco con más fuerza, intentando en vano mover la perilla. —No sé qué carajos te sucede, pero ábrela de una buena vez. _Esta loca no va a abrir la maldita puerta_. —_Alohomora_.

No estaba acostumbrado a ver a las mujeres llorar, en realidad le causaba molestia, puesto que lo único que hacían era hacer drama y no dejar de alardear por la más mínima idea. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse extraño ante la figura que tenía a su vista.

Sintió una ligera sensación de vértigo al ver a la chica Weasley cubierta de lágrimas y sollozos. Era ese tipo de lágrimas, las podía distinguir; las mismas que llegó a ver en su madre cuando reñía con papá cuando era un niño, aquellas que mostraban el desconsuelo y el dolor de una lucha ganada y a la vez perdida, las lágrimas que había reprimido durante años en las noches más solitarias de su vida.

Y ahora _las_ veía frente a él.

—Weasley.

Ginny se volteó y lo miró atónita, para después esconder su rostro con su cabello.

—No tienes por qué estar aquí.

—Sí que puedo, ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? —observó como la pelirroja se sentó en un rincón de la habitación, su espalda recargándose en el tapizado de la pared.

—A veces…te has sentido como, —comenzó a decir como para sí _—¿Querer correr hacia un lugar muy lejano, pero siempre hay algo que te empuja y te impide avanzar?_

—Puede ser. —dijo Draco pensativo, situándose a un lado de ella.

No era el hecho de simpatizarle a la chica Weasley. ¡En absoluto! Era una joven muy extraña y de cabello escandaloso. Además, le recordaba a aquel hermano que en incontables ocasiones fue objeto de burlas en el periodo escolar; aunque por lo que sabía, tanto Ronald como sus relativos habían muerto a finales de la Guerra. Y de pronto, ¡Esta joven aparece de la nada! Con sus extraños manierismos, un tobillo lastimado y pecas en su nariz, habitando en su casa temporalmente, honestamente la hacía sentirse invadido, pero al verla con esa expresión en su rostro, tan transparente y honesta, no pudo evitar sentirse dispuesto —por más sorprendente que fuese— a hacer lo que sea para que al menos, dejase de llorar.

—¿Cómo le haces?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, —aún seguía sollozando a una intensidad menor —_Olvidarlo_.

—Yo nunca olvido. —respondió Draco ignorando la mirada de sorpresa que le dirigía, encontrando más entretenido el observar sus manos.

—¿Porqué desapareciste justo antes de la Guerra? —_Esa_ pregunta, que quizá muchas personas estuvieron interesadas por un largo periodo de tiempo, aquella pregunta que no dejaba de recalcar en su memoria antes de conciliar el sueño y que posiblemente continuaría perpetuando con el pasar de los años.

—Por muchas razones. —_Por cobarde_.

Pero Ginny ya no escuchaba. _Su visión se tornó de un blanco resplandeciente y después vio incontables destellos dorados caer alrededor. Memorias desde la infancia como la caída de su primer diente, la vez que conoció a Harry Potter por primera vez en la estación, las extensas pláticas con Tom en el diario, la primer victoria de Quidditch de la temporada, las diminutas arrugas que aparecían en los ojos de su padre…_

_Y Ginny se veía a sí misma, en aquel baile anual en Hogwarts en su quinto año, mientras bailaba una pieza junto a Neville, —uno, dos, uno, dos— y el delicado resonar de sus zapatillas encajaban perfectamente con los bien estudiados pasos del chico. _

_Cerró sus ojos con deleite, presa de las bellas melodías de la música y el suave vaivén de los vestidos que rozaban con el piso, y al abrirlos se encontró con un rostro familiar. _

_Draco Malfoy, no dejaba de mirarle y no era esa expresión de superioridad y pomposidad que usualmente se le conocía, era algo más. Además, el chico se veía espléndidamente guapo con aquel traje que a simple vista, era de diseñador. Desvió su mirada por unos segundos, como si mostrase desinterés pero al fijarlos nuevamente, el aun se encontraba observándola._

"_Oye Ginny, Harry tiene cara de que quiere bailar contigo…" Las palabras de Longbottom, provocó que se quebrara el contacto visual, por lo que contestó con unas palabras que olvidó al finalizar el baile._

_Ya no se preocupó en mirar al joven rubio, al fin y al cabo lo más seguro es que se estaba burlando de ella._

_Esa fue la última vez que vio a Draco Malfoy antes de que desapareciese de la faz de Mundo-Mágico._

—¿Weasley?

—_Sí, quiero bailar contigo _—No sabía su reírse por la absurda respuesta o por la sonrisa extraña que le dirigía. _Esta loca habla dormida_. Por segunda vez en el día, la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la sala, para dejarla descansar.

—¿Deseas una poción para dormir?

La pelirroja asintió, sus ojos apenas abriéndose. Se sentía confundida, y al reaparecer el joven con una taza en sus manos, no se detuvo a preguntarse de dónde Malfoy conseguiría una poción mágica pero de igual forma, la bebió para después sonreír en muestra de agradecimiento y quedarse profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Estrechó sus brazos con fuerza, mientras recobraba la noción a su alrededor. Por alguna razón, sentía que había tenido un sueño muy profundo, de aquellos que se desean tener con más frecuencia, y con un buen humor decidió subir a la planta alta para asearse y arreglarse.

Una hora después, Ginny se encontraba respondiendo una nueva carta.

"_Charlie,_

_¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! Es un conocido de Hogwarts y, a pesar de no ser la persona más amable; trata de ser lo más civil posible conmigo. Además tiene una bonita casa y una lechuza (¿?) muy bonita, y por lo que me relató, es proveniente de Mundo Mágico._

_Aún me causa cierta molestia el tobillo al caminar, pero pienso que en pocos días reanudo el viaje. Ya te lo informaré._

_Un abrazo, Ginbug"_

Finalmente satisfecha del escrito, fue en búsqueda de _Ofiuco_, y sonrió al ver la disponibilidad y confianza que el ave le brindaba. Al mirarlo volar y desaparecer ante el horizonte; la pelirroja notó que una figura caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia un camino tapizado de pinos y abedules.

—¡Ey!, ¿Dónde vas? —exclamó a acercársele. Lo miró apenada al notar una carretilla con distintas herramientas a un lado del joven. —¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó.

—Ehh…seguro. —dijo el rubio confuso. Era una pregunta extraña proviniendo de una persona como _ella, _pero la manera en que lo decía, el delicado timbre de su voz, demostraba todo lo contrario. —Cuidado con esa hacha, es la más pesada que hay y no quisiera ver a una Weasley lloriquear. —le advirtió al verla intentar coger la herramienta.

—Eso no sucederá. —sonrió irónicamente, sin pasar desapercibido la entonación sobre _"lloriquear"_

_¿Qué estás haciendo Ginny? Me pregunto qué pensaría Ron si me viese aprendiendo a cortar un árbol con su antiguo "enemigo"_ Se preguntó al observar a Malfoy al talar pieza por pieza las partes de un abedul. Éste le miró desafiante, por lo que Ginny frunció sus cejas contrariadas.

—Veamos que tan fácil te resulta.

—¡Bah! —exclamó al colocarse a un costado de un árbol, y tomando un hacha, fue brindando lentos pero firmes cortes hasta lograr sentir la fragilidad en la madera. Emitió un grito que para el rubio le causó gracia, al ver el árbol cercano a sus pies.

—Nada mal para ser una principiante. —dijo Draco cruzando sus brazos.

—¡Pesado! —le dio un ligero golpe en uno de sus brazos y sonrió con malicia. —Anda, no te quedes ahí de pie sin hacer nada, que hacen falta más arboles por talar.

_Sorprendente._

—¡Weasley! ¿No quieres usar una sierra? —_Esta rara va a terminar talando todos los árboles._

Horas después, al terminar de colocar la segunda carga de madera en la carretilla, Ginny reposaba en una pequeña base de roca. Podía sentir los rayos del sol envolverla por completo, y ofrecer una calidez en su rostro.

Si, era una sensación agradable. Hasta que algo se posó frente a ella y obstruyó la luminosidad a su alrededor.

—¿Qué? —abrió uno de sus ojos con desgano.

—Aún falta otra carga, no seas holgazana.

—¡Te estaba esperando! Es decir… —Malfoy la miró suspicaz —tu eres el de las herramientas. ¿Desde cuándo usas sombreros?

—Desde que me convertí en leñador. —dijo Draco con su usual expresión al acercarse nuevamente a la carretilla. —Toma, también hay uno para ti.

—¿Cómo se me ve? — preguntó minutos después a ajustarse el sombrero, y se dedicaba a realizarse un largo trenzado. No tuvo respuesta, pero cuando se encontró con los sombríos ojos grises del joven, sintió cierta incomodidad. _Tiene la mirada muy penetrante. Sí, eso es._ —¿Qué?

—La _cosa_ que te haces en el cabello.

—Se llama trenza. ¿Quieres que te haga una?

Draco emitió una risa, más bien parecía un gruñido.

—Ni que fuera mujer…

—No dije eso. —rió Ginny divertida.

—¿Bueno, ya? Hay que proseguir. —dijo con ligera molestia en su voz y se enfrascó en su trabajo. Cuando terminó finalmente satisfecho por los cortes, buscó inconscientemente la cabellera rojiza de Ginny, y la encontró sentada al lado de la carretilla, sin dejar de mover el sombrero cercano a su rostro, en búsqueda de refrescarse. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó al acercársele.

—Sí, —asintió agitada —no cargué con agua, es todo.

—En ese caso, es momento de regresar.

Al realizar el camino a casa, ambos permanecían en silencio. De acuerdo, no era cómo que conversaban mucho. Generalmente intercambiaban algunos insultos. Draco meditaba, de reojo podía ver la larga maraña del peinado de la pelirroja, que aparecía debajo de su sombrero. Había algo extraño en ella, en el cabello, en su mirada que lo confundía con el pasar de los días. _Pero sólo le estoy brindando posada, además ella se irá en unos cuantos días…y cuando eso suceda, voy a poder dormir por fin en mi habitación._

Pero Draco no se encontraba tan seguro.

—Te quedaron bien los emparedados. —dijo la pelirroja con un semblante sonriente al ver el esmero en la comida que estaba en el plato. —La sopa del otro día no tanto.

—Es porque tenía arsénico y esperaba a que te hiciera efecto. —contestó y bebió el jugo de arándanos de su vaso.

Ginny alzó una ceja mientras mordía la pieza de comida. Sonrió al masticar, simpáticos hoyuelos apareciendo en sus mejillas. Aunque en su interior, no sabía si Malfoy realmente estaba bromeando o no.

—Si fueras un asesino, ya me hubieses matado desde hace mucho. —dijo finalmente.

—Puede ser. ¿Más jugo?

—No gracias. Enserio, muy buenos emparedados. A mi hermano Bill, —suspiró, su semblante se tornó serio —le quedaban exquisitos.

—Hubiera sido interesante probarlos.

—Eran muchos mejores que los que vendían en Diagon Alley. Tenía que esconder mi ración porque Harry y Ron siempre se devoraban todos. Ese par de glotones.

—¿Y tú y Potter? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad. Después de todo, ella hubiese sido la futura esposa del _cuatro ojos_.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú sabes lo que quiero decir. —dijo al beber otro sorbo del jugo.

—No iba a funcionar, creo que siempre lo supe. Y después…

—¿Murió?

La pelirroja asintió y fijó sus grandes ojos castaños en la madera de la mesa.

—Igual que todos los demás. —dibujaba imaginarios círculos en ella e intentaba esconder su rostro con el sombrero.

Draco la miraba del otro lado de la mesa. Era increíble la fragilidad que transmitía. Si esta chica volvía a caer en llanto, no sabría qué hacer.

—¿Y qué hay del hermano con el que intercambias correspondencia?

—Charlie es fuerte, yo en cambio, —se detuvo intentando suprimir unas cuantas lágrimas que buscaban descender —no lo soy.

—Vamos Weasley, tu hermano también tiene sentimientos.

—¿Y tú que sabes de sentimientos? —reclamó Ginny —Y a todo esto ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Por qué desapareciste de Mundo-Mágico?

—Mira, no sé quién te crees, —se acercó a la joven, una de sus manos la tomó por la barbilla —pero no sabes absolutamente nada para juzgarme por lo que hice. —tenía esa mirada amenazadora, fría. Alguna vez lo vio así, pero no recuerda cuando sucedió. —He aquí un consejo para ti: Las memorias van a permanecer ahí, pero tú estás arriba de ellas y si no te permites continuar y vivir, ellas te van a dominar.

Se alejó a un paso apresurado hacia la puerta, deteniéndose como si recordase algo.

—Y _Ginny_. Mis padres también se _fueron_, como los tuyos. —diciendo esto en voz muy baja, desapareció ante el umbral.

En ese momento, no supo que fue más impresionante. El tener noción de lo que sucedió con los esposos Malfoy —de una manera parcial— o el hecho que la había llamado por su nombre de pila.

Ginny...sonaba hasta foráneo la forma el _cómo_ lo había pronunciado.

Se dispuso a dejar en limpio la mesa, abstraída en sus pensamientos y en las palabras que el rubio le había dicho. Al lavar los platos en el fregadero, tenía la extraña sensación de ser observada. Cerró la llave y permaneció estática por unos momentos, buscando percibir algún movimiento. Sintió como un escalofrío la recorría por entero y al voltearse, no encontró nada a su alrededor.

Durante el resto del día, permaneció con la misma sensación.

.

.

.

Quería escribir otra carta para Charlie, anunciando que en día y medio partiría rumbo a casa, pero no encontraba papel para escribir. Buscó durante varios minutos, en las cajoneras de la sala, sin éxito alguno.

No había visto a Malfoy desde aquella extraña charla del día anterior, y tampoco era que quisiera encontrárselo, pero el rubio siempre se mostraba huraño, y después intentaba ser civil para que al final regresara al punto inicial. ¿Quién lo entendía?

Ginny subió las escaleras, recordando que Malfoy tenía una pequeña habitación donde había una mesita, cajoneras y un inmenso librero. Al entrar en ella, se encontró que; en efecto, en la mesa había suficiente papel disponible. Se acercó a la mesa, tomando consigo ciertas piezas y con brusquedad, dejó caer por accidente una carpeta de color gris.

Al tomarla entre sus dedos, y regresarla a su lugar, abrió la carpeta inconscientemente. Había varias fotografías en ella, en algunas se veía a Malfoy fotografiado con animales de caza. La pelirroja se fijó en una que llamó su atención: era una fotografía deteriorada, con tres personas; una de ellas era una mujer de hermosa cabellera rubia con un bonito y sonrosado niño entre sus brazos. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

Por último, al final de la carpeta había un extraño documento con escritura apresurada. Tenía una muy pequeña fotografía en blanco y negro pegada en una de las esquinas. La pelirroja intentó mirar más de cerca y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver que sin duda alguna, era Malfoy. A un lado de la fotografía, había un nombre escrito que la impresionó.

"_Daniel Mallat"_

¿Qué significaba ese nombre? Tenía las mismas iniciales del rubio. ¿Qué estaba escondiendo? Además, le había revelado que sus padres estaban muertos. Acaso…

—Oye, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —se giró sobresaltada al ver la delgada pero firme figura de Malfoy en la puerta.

—Buscaba hojas para escribir, —_Delgada pero firme figura…nada mal. Espera, ¿Qué? _—¡No seas sucio, ponte una camisa!

—¿No te gusta lo que ves? —rió Draco con deleite.

—¡Hay una mujer en casa! —exclamó Ginny nerviosa y se cubrió sus ojos.

El rubio se colocó una camisa, sonriendo complacido ante el comportamiento infantil de la pelirroja. Su semblante se tornó serio al mirar lo que la joven tenía en sus manos.

—¿Porqué tienes eso?

—¿Qué escondes Malfoy? , O mejor dicho, ¿Daniel Mallat?

—No debiste haberla leído.

—¿No me vas a responder?

Draco permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente suspiró con resignación.

—Ven, creo que puedo brindarte una explicación. —extendió una de sus manos, en señal de ser aceptada. Ginny la miró por unos instantes, y la aceptó. El joven apretó su mano con delicadeza para dirigirla a la sala.

Era _muy_ cálida.

* * *

**A/N**: Tuve cierta dificultad con este capítulo, más que nada para que se viese lo más realista posible. Y aquí está. Aclaro, no es que me guste que Ginny sea muy emocional, pero con una familia muerta no debe ser nada fácil. Hay algunos misterios por ahí, pero en el próximo capítulo ya se verán. Sólo sean pacientes y muchas gracias por las amables personas que comentaron y claro, aquellas que lo han leído.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Aclarando una vez más…Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Schlaflied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al situarse en la sala, el rubio soltó su mano con brusquedad.

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó—¿Jugo de arándanos? ¿Un bocadillo?

—Lo que quiero son respuestas. —respondió Ginny cruzada de brazos.

Ambos se miraron por un largo intervalo de tiempo, tan largo; que llegó a ser incómodo. El rubio bajó su vista hacia el suelo, soltando un ligero gruñido.

—De acuerdo. —dijo finalmente, sus ojos grises impasibles—Daniel Mallat es un nombre falso que utilizo para esconder mi identidad. Antes de que la Guerra estallase, mis padres y yo huimos, adentrándonos a la impredecible vida de los ah, —prosiguió —_Muggles_ y mudándonos de lugar en lugar para evitar ser capturados.

—Pero, tus padres murieron. ¿Cierto?

—Cierto. —comenzó a dar caminar alrededor del viejo alfombrado rojizo, con una gracia indescriptible, de aquellas que sólo algunas personas poseen y que resultan ser envidiables para muchos.

—Entonces, — tuvo cierta dificultad de encontrar las palabras adecuadas —eso significa que…

—Nunca quise ser uno de _ellos_. Simplemente era _demasiado_ y mi padre estaba ya cansado de _todo aquello_, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué sentido tenía? —el rubio detuvo su caminar, los nudillos de sus manos dibujándose en sus puños, y a pesar del trabajo que normalmente ejercía, Ginny notó que existía cierta fragilidad en ellos. —De igual manera íbamos a perder. Finalmente, después de varias persecuciones, llegamos aquí y nos encontrábamos lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie lo notase.

—¿Porqué habían de perseguirte? —_Entonces lo que me contó Hermione aquella vez era verdad…_

—Por la expresión inaudita que tienes, veo que hay varias cosas que aún ignoras. —Draco se acercó hacia un ventanal, por lo que era imposible ver las facciones de su rostro. —Ellos hacen lo _imposible_ por encontrarte, y por más increíble que sea; hay muchos de ellos infiltrados entre los muggles. Tal cómo lo esperaba, un día sucedió y —sus siguientes palabras fueron más suaves —encontraron a mis padres, más no a mí.

Un quieto intervalo de silencio se infundió en la sala, hasta que Ginny se levantó de donde se encontraba situada y se acercó a un lado del joven.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No te engañes, por supuesto que _no_ lo sientes. —replicó con frialdad. —Después de todo, Padre fue el responsable de aquel diario tuyo, ¿No?

—¿Cómo sabes _eso_? —preguntó Ginny con sorpresa. Hablar sobre aquello era considerado casi un sacrilegio. Tanto sus padres y sus hermanos, incluso Hermione y Harry mostraron una preocupación en aquel tiempo, que llegó a ser casi superficial, decidiendo dejar en el olvido aquel período sombrío para ella. Sin embargo, los recuerdos seguían ahí y no le permitían soltarse de ellos; teniendo que luchar contra sí misma, sola, por muchos años. Si había algo de lo que se encontraba segura, era que nunca iba a volver a ser la misma. _Siempre existirá una parte oscura y terrible en mi y por más que lo intente, nunca desaparecerá._

—Simplemente lo sé y punto.

—Al menos, ¿Sabes quiénes _fueron_?

—Tengo una sospecha de _alguien_ en especial, pero prefiero no revelar su nombre.

—¿Y qué sucedió después?

—Lo que sucede cuando alguien muere, fueron incinerados y arrojé las cenizas al lago. —el rubio contemplaba desde el cristal de la ventana, el sombrío cuadro que se dibujaba en los cielos. — Algo me dice que habrá lluvia.

—Yo nunca supe quiénes fueron los causantes de las muertes de mi familia. —suspiró Ginny con melancolía. —Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que es mejor así.

—Si _Ginny_, es mejor así.

—¿Intentando ser civil, eh? —sonrió de medio lado al escuchar la extraña manera en cómo la llamaba por su nombre. Ginny…_Gin-ny_ , notando una suave entonación en las últimas dos letras.

—Ese es tu nombre ¿No? —espetó el joven aparentando desinterés —Además, las circunstancias hacen a las personas cambiar. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts. —añadió.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Es cierto, _Draco_. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts. —una de sus manos se posó en uno de los brazos del rubio, esperando con cierta timidez alguna brusca reacción del joven. Sorpresivamente, no hubo ninguna reacción desagradable; sólo un brillo inquisitivo que irradiaba de aquel par de ojos de aquel fastidioso chico de cabello _albino_ años atrás.

—Y siento mucho lo de tu familia.

—No lo sientes, no me engañes.

—De acuerdo, no lo siento. ¿Feliz? —una expresión de sorna se dibujó en los rasgos aristocráticos del joven.

—Bastardo.

—Pero aún así, no se lo deseo a nadie. Es injusto, ¿No lo crees? —dijo Draco reflexivo, al acercarse a un estante de libros y coger uno de ellos.

—Lo creo.

—Además, me hubiese encantado reencontrarme con la _calabaza_ de tu hermano y decirle que su única hermanita ha permanecido varios días en _mi_ propiedad. —había un tono inevitable de picardía en su voz que no pudo ignorar.

—Estarías hecho cenizas en el lago también.

—Que palabras las tuyas Weasley.

—¿Otra vez volvemos a lo mismo?

—Sólo bromeaba. —rió Ginny situándose en un sofá. Con cierta languidez, tomó una sección del diario situado en la mesa. Después, frunció sus cejas en confusión y finalmente escapó un sonoro suspiro—¡No puedo creer que sigan escribiendo este tipo de basura en los periódicos!

—¿Qué dices? —respondió Draco desde otro sofá, sus ojos permanecidos en la lectura.

—¡Sí! ¡Esos extraños relatos sobre el hombre-lobo! ¡Ni siquiera son reales!—exclamó.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?

—Son como los seres mitológicos, simplemente una vaga creencia.

—Los muggles tienden a ser muy excéntricos, —dijo mirándola de reojo —no me extrañaría en absoluto.

—¿Acaso crees en ellos?

El rubio se mantuvo quieto por unos minutos, perdido en sus reflexiones. Ginny lo miraba y fue inevitable ruborizarse en el momento que le volvió a dirigir la mirada. Era muy extraño. Tan sólo habían transcurrido algunos días, y el sólo pensar que Mal…_este_ joven que alguna vez no se agotó de atormentarla, tanto a ella como a cualquier persona que se le diese la gana, le hubiese brindando un lugar para descansar…era increíble.

Las nubes grises que impedían que el sol se traspasase por las ventanas, provocando que hubiese un ambiente oscuro y no podía _mirarlo_ del todo, pero sí alcanzaba a distinguir aquel característico color de sus ojos.

Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en ella, le producía una extraña sensación.

—No, pero tampoco quiero decir que no sea posible. —respondió Draco —¿Qué opinas tú?

—Opino que todo eso que escriben es una _mierda_.

Draco pareció ignorarla, y la pelirroja se recostó en un brazo del sofá. _Es un prepotente…y tú, una tonta Ginny._

En algún momento, su mente se nubló y soñó con Hermione, el aroma de la ropa de su hermano Percy y con una docena de ranas de chocolate.

.

.

.

No tenía la costumbre de visitar el lago, pero aquella tarde, tuvo el fuerte impulso de ir. Aquel lago siempre le traía malos recuerdos. Cosas que pudieron haber sido muy distintas si no me hubiese desaparecido en aquel momento.

¿Qué hubiese sucedido si sus padres continuasen junto a él? ¿Los hubiesen encontrado de igual manera? ¿Estarían presos en Azkaban por una gran parte de sus vidas?

Durante su vida, había causado muchos problemas tanto en compañeros de clase, como en los profesores, inclusive en sus relativos. Hizo muchas cosas en su pasado que quizá no estuvieron bien del todo, y tal vez, si no hubiese tenido aquella preocupación única de su madre, y si su padre no hubiese descubierto aquellos grandes errores cometidos simplemente por la búsqueda del estúpido status y honor social, tal vez se hubiese convertido en uno de _ellos_ después de todo.

Aquella última petición por parte del líder de las más altas fuerzas oscuras...fue lo que ocasionó que reaccionase.

Era demasiado peso en su ya manchada conciencia, que prefirió huir.

Huir era para los cobardes, siempre había estado de acuerdo con ello pero, en ese entonces, por más importante que fuese Potter y la Orden, no hubiese ayudado mucho y al final, terminaría convirtiéndose en una persona de baja moral ante la sociedad. Después de todo, tenía cierta complicidad.

Recordó aquellos últimos momentos que compartió junto a Narcissa, su madre. Además de su abuelo, ella fue la única que demostró preocupación por él. A pesar de que muchas veces se había equivocado y buscaba compensarle con los mejores obsequios y vestimentas, ella siempre buscó lo mejor para él.

_Tal vez se sentía igual de sola como yo… y me di cuenta demasiado tarde._

—¿Draco? — se giró para encontrarse con los habituales ojos marrones de Ginny. Su tonalidad era muy extraña, en ocasiones eran tan claros y cristalinos, en otras se tornaban de una especie de cuarzo oscuro, y algunas, de un color que no alcanzaba a reconocer pero que hacían un seductor contraste junto con las diminutas pecas de su rostro.

—¿Algún problema?

—Te ausentaste y, —ese coqueto color apareció en sus mejillas, tenía una ligera quemadura del sol en su nariz, pero se veía tan natural y simple, resaltando su extraña belleza. —que va, me encontraba limpiando la jaula de Ofiuco. ¡Es que estaba muy sucia ya! Y al moverla, me tropecé y tu ave salió volando. Es todo un desastre y…

—Ofiuco se sabe el camino de vuelta. —respondió el rubio tranquilamente.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces?

—¿No te vas a enojar?

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con una mujer?_

—Tienes aquella innata habilidad de arruinar cosas, como tu hermano el cabeza de zanahoria y esa jaula ya estaba hecha una chatarra. Hay una nueva en alguna parte de la casa.

—¿Qué hacías aquí? —preguntó Ginny con aquel tacto que sólo pertenece a las mujeres.

—Sólo meditaba.

—¿Los extrañas cierto? — Ella nunca se callaría, siempre estaba llena de preguntas.

"_Draco…no quieres ser uno de ellos ¿Cierto? " Su madre le hacía esa pregunta todas las noches antes de despedirse._

Draco permaneció callado y la pelirroja no preguntó más, brindando una palmada en uno de los hombros del joven. De alguna manera, lo entendía completamente.

.

.

.

Tenía el vago presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien.

Usualmente escribía sin cesar anotaciones en su ya apolillado cuaderno de notas, cada vez que analizaba un nuevo estudio de algún colmillo, piel o quizá ojos de dragón.

A veces le preocupaba la falta de interés en las personas en los últimos años, pero en ningún momento se había sentido arrepentido por su decisión sobre dedicarse a ellos por completo. Además, en Rumania le pagaban un sueldo que le ayudaba a mantenerse por sí solo, sin la necesidad de brindar más preocupaciones a sus padres, cuando en ese entonces vivían.

Quizá lo que más le dolía de toda la situación, era el hecho de que su antiguo hogar se convirtió en una mezcla de cenizas y destrucción, sin quedar algún recuerdo de la infancia, un retrato, algo. Pero Ginny estaría con él, en poco tiempo.

A Ginny siempre la recordaba en aquellas escasas veces que visitaba la Madriguera, como una niña con carácter y firmeza, y con una sonrisa tan transparente que era inadmisible no sonreírle de vuelta. Lo único extraño fue en aquel oscuro periodo del incidente del diario, y por la falta de comunicación no pudo saber mucho. Es por eso que siempre insistía a Fred y a George que la cuidasen, porque era una persona muy especial.

Se reencontrarían pronto.

Ella era lo único que quedaba de su familia.

Tantos años encerrándose en un mundo de dragones, y nunca se había sentido tan solo hasta ese entonces.

Un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, causó que reaccionara y se fijase en la puerta. No volvió a repetirse el mismo ruido.

Como buen Weasley; curioso y desconfiado, decidió abrir la puerta y dar un vistazo hacia el diminuto pasillo. Caminó a través de él y a punto de reanudar sus actividades anteriores, algo se situó detrás de él. Una espeluznante sensación de adrenalina se apoderó de él.

Era…

Con rapidez, brindó un fuerte codazo a la persona detrás, provocando que esta se desbalancease, no sin antes tomar de los brazos a Charlie, en búsqueda de solidez y ambos cayeron al piso.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo, el pelirrojo golpeando sin detenerse y buscar un punto débil en el asaltante. Sudor comenzó a correr por su frente, y, al sentir un apretón en su nuca y unas palabras que no se le quedaron grabadas, terminó inconsciente en el suelo.

Mientras permanecía ahí, jadeante e incapaz de moverse, abría y cerraba sus ojos forzosamente.

—¡Me las vas a pagar! —exclamó Charlie con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

El hombre lo miró con desprecio y lo pateó varias veces, dio una vuelta alrededor de él y finalmente dijo:

—Sólo _uno_ más y todo estará consumado.

Charlie le dirigió una mirada vengativa, y también mezclada de dolor al comprender algo especial en las palabras de su oponente. Vestimenta oscura, botas bien pulidas. Tenía un rostro muy familiar, ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? ¿Dónde…?

Pero no pudo decir sus próximas palabras, puesto que aquel hombre lo apuntó con su varita y su visión se transformó en una translucida tonalidad blanca.

.

.

.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, consiguió cerrar el maletín. Curiosamente notó que era más complicado volver a reacomodar sus pertenencias por segunda vez en la maleta. _Ironías_.

Se cepilló con cierta prisa su llamativa cabellera y, con cierta habilidad, lo anudó con una liga, dejando salir algunos cabellos.

Finalmente satisfecha, salió de la habitación para después, descender de las escaleras y al llegar al último peldaño se detuvo para contemplar a su alrededor. Los retratos alineados, los libros en la estantería, los cojines de los sofás ordenados. Todo permanecía en orden, tal y como la primera vez que llegó.

No, no era una ola de nostalgia lo que sentía. ¿Por qué habría de sentirlo? Luna se había comportado de una manera espléndida, al vivir temporalmente junto a ella, y sí; tenía mucho por agradecerle, pero este lugar…tal vez por los colores y los tapizados, o por lo elegante y puntual que era _Ofiuco_; o tal vez quizá por el habitual aroma a jugo de arándanos, no lo sabía con certeza, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera.

_Como en casa._

—Ah, ahí estás. —girándose se encontró con aquella mirada característica del rubio, vestido con su diaria vestimenta de trabajo y una caja de herramientas en una de sus manos. —Entonces, ¿A reanudar el viaje? —preguntó alzando una de sus cejas.

—Sí, —asintió Ginny, su boca en una delgada línea —Charlie debe estarse preguntando por mí.

—Hablando de ese hermano que tienes, —dijo mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una pieza de papel —llegó esto hace unos minutos.

Ginny lo tomó inmediatamente, y sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura al leer las palabras escritas.

"_Gin,_

_¿Cuándo regresas? En estos días no me he sentido muy bien del todo, tengo un fastidioso dolor de cabeza y ya hice un recuento de lo que ingerí en los días pasados, pero no veo cuál sea el problema. Me tomé una poción por cualquier cosa, aunque lamentablemente no me hizo mucho efecto. Regresa pronto._

_Charlie."_

—Tienes cara de cómo si te hubiese arrollado por un tren.

—Es… —respondió ignorando su comentario— escribió porque se encuentra enfermo y no sabe cuál es la causa. Ya tomó algo para que se le disipase, pero no resultó y me preocupa que…

—Oye, oye —Draco la interrumpió—todo estará bien. De igual manera, ya te rencontrarás con él.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—No lo sé, pero no te queda el ser pesimista.

—Sabes que no es sencillo. —dijo la joven con voz débil, manteniendo el maletín entre sus manos.

—No lo es, pero _Ginny_, por lo menos inténtalo una vez más. —Había algo tranquilizante en sus palabras, tal vez era el timbre de su voz, o lo _normal y humano_ que se veía…

—Vale pues, lo intentaré. ¿No se escapó mi caballo?

—¿Tuyo?

—¡Bueno! El caballo que alquilé.

—¿Sabes cómo regresarlo? —preguntó el joven con confusión.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea, —respondió —ya lo pensaré en otro momento.

—En ese caso, vamos por _tu_ caballo. —el rubio abrió la puerta principal, y Ginny le siguió hasta la parte trasera de la construcción, donde se encontraba el cuadrúpedo. —Permíteme ayudarte. —dijo al soltar de sus manos el maletín y colocarlo adecuadamente en un costado de la silla para montar.

—Bien…

—Ajá.

—Creo que es momento de despedirse. —Ginny le miró a los ojos y, descubrió cómo en las pupilas del rubio, podía verse a sí misma años atrás, recuerdos que a pesar de empolvarse con el transcurso de la vida, permanecen ahí intactos. —¿Sabes? Nunca pensé en decir esto pero gracias…por todo. Y por tolerarme.

—No fue fácil eh, sobre todo el tolerar a una persona como tú. —aparentó desinterés en sus palabras, pero tenía una extraño brillo en sus ojos que no pasó por desapercibido.

En algún recóndito de su interior, sabía que se encontraba bromeando y que buscaba mostrarse en su usual postura. _Hombres._

—¿Vas a estar bien? —fue una pregunta inconsciente, pero que demostraba a volúmenes el agradecimiento y la preocupación por este ser que había conocido a más en fondo en un corto periodo de tiempo.

—Lo estoy, —Draco miraba hacia el cielo, y Ginny nunca lo había visto tan atractivo —y así continuaré. Viaja con cuidado. —su mirada se posó en ella una vez más y le tendió la mano.

Ginny la aceptó y sonrió.

_Draco Malfoy no dejaba de mirarle…_

Se subió con firmeza en la silla, y despidiéndose una vez más, tomó con fuerza las riendas del caballo y avanzó con velocidad pero a la vez cautela.

Cuando finalmente desapareció de la vista del rubio, a través de los incontables árboles, Ofiuco comenzó a volar.

.

.

.

Uno de los primeros indicios del cual se encontraba cerca del pueblo donde habitaba Charlie, era un riachuelo cristalino.

Sí, se encontraba muy cerca.

Ginny se detuvo de su viaje emprendido, permitiendo al caballo que descansase y bebiese agua. Al bajarse de él, se acercó a la pequeña corriente y se empapó de agua su rostro. Respiró tranquilamente unos momentos, cerrando sus ojos y al abrirlos, un extraño reflejo se apareció en el agua.

Extrañada, miró más de cerca, y alcanzó a distinguir un indescriptible rostro, era una humano sin duda, pero con mucho vello en el rostro y cabello enmarañado.

—_Niña, ¿Qué haces divagando solitaria en el bosque?_ —le preguntó aquel ser, intentaba memorizarlo, pero existían tantos detalles que era casi imposible recordarlos del todo.

—Viajo. ¿Quién eres tú?

—_No necesitas saberlo, debes andar con cuidado._

La pelirroja se levantó, perturbada.

—_No te asustes. No te haré daño._ —le recordaba a aquel viejo profesor en sus años escolares. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

—¿Eres real?

—_No lo sé, eso depende de ti. ¿Te digo algo? Huye del peligro y no hables con extraños…_

—¡¿Quién eres?! —exclamó Ginny confundida.

—_Ten cuidado de los extraños…_

_._

_._

_._

Volvió a abrir sus ojos. ¿Qué no los había abierto ya? Con cierto temor, se giró para ver si encontraba algo sospechoso, pero no había nada. Lo mismo sucedió con el riachuelo. Se sintió confundida por unos instantes, y un escalofrió la recorrió por completo. Sin pensarlo, se subió nuevamente al animal y galopó con fuerza evitando a toda costa mirar hacia atrás.

No supo en qué momento sucedió pero finalmente llegó a un vistoso valle, con una angosta carretera y construcciones rústicas. Varias personas caminaban alrededor del pequeño pueblo, y si Ginny sabía algo sobre vestimentas europeas; era que se encontraban repletas de diseños, brillo y colores.

Al sentir una familiar sensación en su estómago, decidió ingresar en el primer establecimiento que vio, también con la intención de conseguir un poco de alimento para el caballo.

—¿Hola? ¿Alguien aquí? —preguntó al colocarse en frente del mostrador del establecimiento. Era un pequeño local, con decoraciones de madera y un fuerte aroma a pan integral inundaba el lugar.

—Dígame señorita. —apareció una mujer de complexión robusta, con vestimenta folklórica del lugar y de boca pequeña.

—Busco comida para mi caballo, lo dejé afuera para que reposase.

—¡Pues se encuentra en el lugar adecuado! —exclamó la mujer sonriente, sus blancos dientes mostrándose por completo. —Este pueblo se caracteriza por tener una exquisita variedad de todo, sea la tienda que sea. ¡En un momento regreso!

Ya tiempo transcurrido, Ginny finalizaba el platillo que había encargado. La misma mujer se acercaba a ella, en búsqueda de saber si todo se encontraba bien. _Es muy amable, es bueno saber que aún hay personas así._

—Creo que no había comido mucho desde hace un buen tiempo. —dijo la pelirroja, limpiando algunos restos sobrantes con una servilleta.

—Me alegra escuchar eso linda muchacha, los turistas ya no vienen tan seguido como antes.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—Una, —decía la mujer al entregarle el cambio de su paga —el camino hacia acá se ha vuelto más largo y aún no se ha pavimentado. La otra por algunas creencias que hay por ahí, cuentos de lobos y cosas misteriosas.

—No me diga que usted cree en eso. —replicó Ginny evitando girar sus ojos en señal de fastidio.

—No he visto nada por el estilo, pero uno nunca sabe lo que se puede encontrar.

—Creo que ya he escuchado suficiente de ellos. —se levantó de su asiento, e hizo una última pregunta. —Muchas gracias por todo. ¿De casualidad conoce a un hombre llamado Charlie Weasley?

—¡Uy! ¿El de los dragones? Es único en este pueblo. Ya tiene mucho que no lo veo por aquí. Vive a menos de un kilómetro. ¿Eres algún relativo cercano?

—Puede ser. —sonrió al abrir la puerta—¡Gracias, ha sido un placer conocerle!

.

.

.

Situándose en el pequeño pueblo, era más sencillo encontrar en dónde era la vivienda de su hermano.

La casa, era tal y como se la imaginaba cuando Charlie se la describía por cartas. No era muy grande, tenía un techo de ladrillo y muchas ventanas. A lo lejos podía verse un pequeño invernadero de plantas.

Situó al caballo a un costado de un árbol, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. Curiosamente después de unos toques, notó que la puerta se encontraba sin cerradura. Ingresó al lugar, con el vago pensamiento de que su hermano no era despistado por naturaleza y sonrió al encontrarse a la cocina, que estaba hecha un desorden…tal y como se lo esperaba.

Si no se encontraba en la cocina, sólo habría un lugar más donde pudiese estar.

Dio unos cuantos vistazos alrededor, después subió escaleras arriba y caminó por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que indicaba el lugar preferido de su hermano.

Movió la perilla de la puerta, ya algo oxidada y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue una cabellera de un color muy familiar.

El hombre se volteó, y ojos marrones se encontraron con una réplica parecida.

—Ginny.

Instintivamente, corrió hacia él y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

—Te he extrañado tanto, no sabes lo mucho que me has hecho falta. —decía mientras fastidiosas lágrimas de emoción brotaban por sus ojos.

—¡Mírate! ¡Cuánto has crecido! —exclamó el joven mientras acariciaba con dulzura sus mejillas.

Era el mismo Charlie de siempre. Algo huraño ante los demás, pero gentil con sus amados. Tenía más líneas de expresión que la última vez que se habían visto aunque cabello se había convertido de una tonalidad más clara.

—Tienes una mancha en una de tus mejillas. —dijo Ginny, señalando la imperfección con dedo índice.

—Debe ser por el sol.

—No parece mancha de sol. —replicó confusa.

—Eso no importa. El punto es que ya estás aquí. ¿Cierto?

—Sí. —una sonrisa jovial se dibujó en su rostro. Volvió a abrazarlo y cerró sus ojos, felicidad irradiándola por completo. Era casi como estar en _casa_. De pronto, recordó un pequeño detalle.

Charlie nunca usaba perfume.

—Tú no eres…

Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con un rostro que nunca imaginó.

* * *

**A/N**: Cada vez me queda más extraño –no me vayan a pegar- pero el punto aquí es leer los pequeños detalles. ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por leer!

P.d, tengan cuidado con los extraños.


End file.
